


Rough Sex with Dean

by seraphina_iclyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, F/M, Oral, Sex, Winchester - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, reader - Freeform, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_iclyn/pseuds/seraphina_iclyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Dean or anything related to Supernatural. I am just playing around with Dean's character.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rough Sex with Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dean or anything related to Supernatural. I am just playing around with Dean's character.

You're waiting at the bunker for Dean to return. Even though you have been dating him for awhile, you always get nervous when he is out in a hunt. You're passing the time by reading a book in the room Dean gave you for when you wanted your own place. Eventually you hear the boys come in. You hear same mention something about a shower, but you don't here Dean's voice. Just as you're about to get up to see if something happened, you hear a knock on your door. You're closing the book as your as Dean walks in. You get up from the bed and toss the book on your desk as you walk closer to Dean, who has come in and shut the door behind him. 

He is disheveled, but nothing too bad. 

Before you can say anything, he grabs the belt loops on your jeans on your sides above your hips. He pulls you close to him, immediately going in for a kiss. The kiss is forceful, and just a touch painful. He wraps his arms tightly around you. He explores your body like he's forgotten you. It's clear that he is overwhelmed with need. And he's not the only one; you have been craving him as well. 

He stops kissing you and gently pushes you back.

"Undress," he says in a gruff whisper. He sounds like he is begging and demanding at the same time. 

You undress slowly, Dean watching you intently. His eyes never leave your body, even though he is also undressing. You are both standing there naked just looking at each other. After a few seconds of staring, Dean picks you up wedding style, walks you over to the bed, and drops you on the bed. Dean climbs on top, placing himself between your legs. He positions himself so that he can kiss you and grind his hard dick on your sensitivity. He kisses and grinds until it is clear you are very wet. With that knowledge, Dean lets himself enter you in one forceful and swift motion. It hurts in a wonderfully pleasure filled way. Normally, Dean takes his time, he makes sure your pleasure comes first, but tonight it is clear he just wants a fuck. He keeps pounding into you. Although it is not Dean's usual style, you are still enjoying yourself. Dean keeps a punishing pace until you can see the usual signs that he is about to cum. He quickens the pace until he reaches his climax. 

When he is done, he flops down next to you without saying a word. He cuddles you silently for about 20 minutes. 

Then Dean gently begins to run his hands along your body. He finds your breasts and gently kneads them as he softly kisses your neck. You are laying with your back to Dean, and he pulls you closer. He runs his hand down your body from your breasts to your sensitivity. He gently rubs your sensitive folds until you are moaning with pleasure. 

“Let me appreciate you,” Dean whispers into your ear. 

You nod in response. 

With your permission, Dean repositions himself so that he is between your legs. He bends down, kissing your inner thigh. He begins to do down on you in a slow and careful way. It is the complete opposite of earlier when he took you roughly. It is like Dean is paying special attention to every inch of you, making sure you feel like it is his soul purpose in life to please you. Dean works you over gently until you reach your climax, giving you intense waves of pleasure. By the time your orgasm is over, Dean has more than made up for his rough actions earlier.


End file.
